ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Boy's Dream
A lot of people I know had found the instructions in this guide for reaching the pool to spawn the NM a little confusing so I did my best to clarify things. I accidently saved in the middle of editing but it should be perfect now. Hopefully the new instructions satisfy. Resheph 07:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ----- I caught the NM using a Halcyon Rod, so it would seem you don't really need the "big fish" poles. --Valle 17:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ----- My friend didn't want to fork out the cash for a pole, so he used my Willow Rod and caught the NM. Headache 20:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ----- I decided to make explicit "not optional" messages next to the parts with the Albeiche kid. I know it may be obvious to some, but a lot of the time if you can get a monster to pop without having to talk to someone, it's optional. And I got all the way to trading the fish to the guy in Selby and nothing happened. Thought I'd make it clear in case someone tried doing what I did. (Adding siggy. Said this several months ago. >.> --SongOfChaos 06:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) :Deleted the note and counter-note about needing to be PLD when trading fish to kid. I think people should be familiar with how ff11 quests work by now: you need the proper job and level to flag a quest, but after that the rest can be done without job requirements. The sole exception being if, during the course of the quest, you need a particular job's job ability. --ImperialPanda 17:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Slightly modified the end of the quest; if you get the final cutscene as any job other than Paladin, then Trion will not offer you Under Oath. You will have to return later as Paladin to receive it. --Taeria Saethori 09:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fishing Skill? I just went through 5 Giant Shell Bugs to get this NM to spawn and the line broke every time. Do I need my Fishing Skill to be higher than 0 to do this? If so, what level? Or is the Mithran Fishing Rod not good enough? What Rod should I use? :You do not need any fishing skill or a specific rod, it's just luck that you manage to snag a mob. Make sure you're draining all of it's stamina, and that you're not trying to reel in a Crayfish.-- 06:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'm having the same difficulty getting the thing. Been through 6 bugs now with broken lines, usually I don't even have a chance to do anything before it breaks. Using a Willow Fishing Rod. Most of the time I get absolutely no bites, and about every 20th time I get a bite and the line breaks almost immediately. I'm close to giving up entirely, and I have serious doubts about the veracity of the statement that no skill or specific rod is required. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 05:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Finally caught the damn thing on the last piece of bait on my third trip down. It's possible that I just suck at fishing (I rarely do it because I find it boring and not a good use of my gaming time), but all the messages the game gives me about not having enough skill to pull it in make me think that it would really help to have someone skilled in fishing. I don't know. It just doesn't quite seem right to say that fishing skill doesn't matter.YbrikMetaknight (talk) 14:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Error on walkthrough Return to Northern San d'Oria and trade the Odontotyrannus to Ailbeche. When I got the item form the fish I didn't get any reaction out of this NPC. Save yourself another trip to sandy.